s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Death of Rothkra
The Murder From the House of Pain exits a blue-ish alien, a Teltior, in blue robes and a cloak to match. The hood is pulled over the being's head, covering his face in shadow from the sun and lights above. The man's hands are hidden within his robes as he moves away from the Cantina towards the Spaceport once again. Basic. The Shistavanen's brow remained raised. "It seems you know better of my people than I of yours. What is a 'hunter dude?' I am not sure I understand..." Though he is accustomed to vendors being pushy and annoying, he is unsure if this one is insulting or complimenting him. Basic. Romulus offers a smaller bag to the Shistaven as he looks around the place for potential customer. "They are like...totally natural man. Only natural sea salt added for like... taste and preservative value." he nods. "Like...if you like it? tell your friends." Basic. There is something that catches the Teltior's eye before he makes the final trek into the Spaceport, and that is the obviously illicit drug deal going on between a Twi'lek and a Shistaven. The Sith pauses and takes a closer look at the scene, as he has never actually seen something like this before, even through all of his travels and the amount of time that he has spent in the House of Pain in his past life. "Interesting..." He hisses as he takes not on the particular appearance of the Twi'lek, Basic. Romulus isn't selling drugs. "We're waiting for like...approval from the Nar Shadda Bureau of food and goods. the patent is like...pending? so I can try to raise funds for the appropriate fees, which uh. I dunno man, I think they mean bribes? but anyway. All ingredients are purchased with the imperial seal of safe goods. The recipes is an esoteric blend of ingredients from like...totally different galaxies... and in that way.. they like.. have a unique effect on the humanoid taste buds." he nods. "The ingredients are listed right there on the side of the bag." and they are. 'Plasma Berries, Weelu Nuts, Sea Salt, processed.' Basic. Romulus looks at the robed figure and hmmms, He looks at the shoddy stand and tries to see what's interesting about it. But can't see what the robed man sees. So he offers the 'sample' bag to the Shistaven. Basic. The Shistavanen hold up a hand, though it is to refuse the offer rather than accept. Now this odd one is touting free samples? There must be something fatal or horribly addictive inside, despite the label. "No, thank you." Vrolf then follows the vendor's gaze and notes the robed Teltior. If the House of Pain was the 'cantina' he decided upon, it was appropriate given what was overheard from the conversation with the small beaked primate thing. Due to the ocular consumption that preceded said conversation, Vrolf's attention lingers on the Sith. Just in case. Basic. A yellow and toothy grin appear on the Sith's face as be adjusts his heading away from the Spaceport and towards the 'drug deal.' "Ahh... what a nice surprise..." The blue-robed man begins, "To find on such a lowly planet as this a man of such importance. How long has it been, friend?" Basic. Esme removes her self from a nearby wall and starts her way towards the commercial platform. A sudden change in her mannerisms may suggest she has sudden purpose. Her already small frame disappears in to the distance. Basic. Romulus looks at the Sith and back to the Shistaven. waiting for the shistaven to speak. he looks a bit fearfully at the sith. "Um. free bags to the church man." Basic. Theocritus chuckles lightly at the mention of of getting free merchandise from this Twi'lek. "I do not want your product, Rothkra, I merely want to speak with you, to catch up on old times. It has been too long, old friend, at least we could sit down and drink a cup of caf together." The Sith hisses another chuckle at the thought of actually sitting down with this fool. Basic. Romulus stands and shrugs and his mannerism changes. "I suppose it has been coming for some time. Time has not been kind to you Nikell. He pulls out a canteen."Ryll tea? Or am I no longer...the sole friend you have in the universe?"" Basic. The Shistavanen glances between the now apparent friends. As he was not intending on a purchase, regardless, he steps back from the pair. He would not wish to put his muzzle where it did not belong. The personal business of others is rarely his concern. Basic. "No, no, friend, I do not want your tea. For what else would you drink? What kind of friend would I be to deprive you of your drink?" The Sith continues to cultivate the tension between the two of them, "After all, my sole friend in the universe must be a healthy friend." His yellow toothy grin makes another show, "So tell, me, how many others are there now? I understand that they are doing a better job at hiding from the Church." Basic. Romulus "So are you here to recruit, to kill, or to seek a return to the path you abandoned when you became as you are now. I met your former student, touched of darkness, as Ryu was. How many of us? It is a tale of death. Death and sorrow. Some were made slaves, others killed, and then there was you." he looks at Nikell. "I remember when we first met Nikell, I thought you and I were the hope of the universe." he looks at Nikell, "You don't have to stay on this path Nikell. You can return to the light. You can return to hope. In a dark universe...a single candle will blaze as bright as the stars." Basic. "You truly are a fool, Rothkra, I saw the paths that our students took, and they too were fools. Destined to die at the hands of those greater than them. I watched as they tried to embrace the Darkside, I saw as they failed and were slaughter by the hands of the Church. It was then that I realized my true path, to be strong. You and I are strong, Rothkra, that is why we lived through the Inquisition, and it is that reason why I am who I am today. No longer the young and foolish Nikell, but the wise and strong Theocritus." The Knight pauses for a moment, "But, my friend, I know how stubborn you are. So I will give you only one chance." Basic. Romulus considers. "I suppose you're right in your own way, as am I." and just like the swoops he used to /use/. Rothkra SPEEDS off, at triple the speed of any normal humanoid, superhumanly fast, he floors on the speed zipping off. Basic. Theocritus grins as the Twi'lek begins his this game of Cat and Mouse. The Knight extends his hand quickly and strands of dark energy extend from his hand and wrap themselves around the running being. "Tisk. Tisk. Tisk. It would have been much more entertaining if you would have done battle with me." The Knight shakes his head as he makes his way towards the stopped Jedi. "Where did you go wrong, friend? Was it on Dagobah?" Basic. Romulus shoots up but is webbed by darkness again and falls. he feebly tries to retain some control of his fall and grab the building. but he nails it...and slides... off the side and down, with a bone crunching thump he nails the ground, "I've had better moments." he states with a groan. Basic. At this point Theocritus is simply becoming irritated at the stubbornness of his former friend, but since this game has begun he might as well play it. He too leaps high into the air supernaturally, though he makes it on top of the building that Rothkra flew over. He then moves quickly to the other side, looking down to see if he cannot spot his old friend. Basic. Romulus looks up and shakes his head. his former friend. all he seeks is what? capture or death. For a millisecond that stretches in his mind for a longer time. Rothkra can see...Luke facing Vader. and Luke felt fear....and fell to the darkside, instead of falling into faith. Rothkra sees that moment and sees it's mimic here, and he decides not to fall to the darkside, Instead, he falls...off the side of the walkway. Basic. Nikell smiles broadly as he calls upon the Force to bring the Twi'lek to a halt mid-air with a wave of his hand, raising his palm slowly as he uses his power to bring the Lightsider back to the top of the building. "Foolish Twi'lek, do you honestly believe it will be that easy to escape from me?" He then removes from his belt his new lightsaber, igniting the red blade, eager for death. Basic. Romulus floats there over the edge of the building. his nose bleeds. and he smiles a bit. "You always were overconfident." and he draws out a BLASTER?! and shoots blue rings of stuinning energy right at his former friend. Even now...Rothkra isn't trying to hurt him Basic. "Overconfident? No my friend, I know exactly where my limitations are, and I know where yours are as well. However, there is no pleasure in watching you fall to your death, I would much rather have the honor of being the direct reason for your untimely death." The Knight explains as he moves to the side, barely dodging the attack made by the stubborn Twi'lek. Basic. Romulus "Not yet." he raises his hand and sends a pulse wave of the force across at his former friend. "You can still Change Nikell, There is still good in you. They can't have evaporated it all. Remember. you and I together...were to rekindle this flame. Nikell.. I need you to come back to us. set aside your anger and hate. Let it go. You weren't a murderer then. why be one now? Does it change your soul?" Basic. Theocritus shakes his head, "No, my friend," the Knight begins, simply dissipating the Force attack Rothkra had unleashed, "I am not a murderer, this is simply the next step to further my education." He then rises his crimson blade and forces it down onto the Twi'lek, meeting his mark with a disgusting grin on his face. Basic. Romulus is sliced. But alive, he stands up and looks sickeningly angry, but forces a calm onto himself. He will not call on the darkside. He raises his hand...the force tingling in him like a song. He looks at Nikell as his other hand frees his own saber.... "What do you want of me Old Friend. My death? Look what I have accomplished. All kenobi's notes are spread across the universe. i have set them at random points all over the stars. You can kill me. I cannot stop it now...hurt as I am already. But you cannot stop the idea. I moved the workshop from Kenobi's hut. I placed journals and datapads all across the galaxy. You have already...failed." He ignites the blade. "When death finds me. I enter the force. For it is now and always has been my ally. I would rather die in the light...then embrace the fear and sickness you have." the green blade ignites across his fore and he prepares. "You took the coward's way Nikell...only interested in saving your own life. When you strike me down...I will become the idea you fear. I will draw others to those places I have hidden the texts... just as Kenobi drew me to his hut. For every one of us you strike down.. we will draw more to the light." Basic. Theocritus shakes his head lightly, "Your death is irrelevant to me, friend, you are a stepping stone to higher enlightenment. The Darkside is used for knowledge, that is where true power lies. I have always been a seeker of knowledge, you know this, but your arrogance blinds you to this fact, and so you will die as a result." He chuckles lightly, "Besides, do you not remember? I already have a copy of the notes in the datapad." He then brings his single saber back in such a way as not to leave him vulnerable. The Sith's crimson blade of death then slices through air, and into Nikell's old friend before him. Basic. Romulus 's hands go limp and his blade drop to clatter on the ground like so much detritus. As the blade cuts into him he recedes into his subconscious... limply hanging there...his body...a rag doll Basic. Theocritus shakes his head, "The foolish die, my friend." He then lowers the Twi'lek body to the ground and walking over it, placing his foot on the back of the lightsider's neck. "Goodbye, old friend, it was good while it lasted." He then plunges his lightsaber into the middle of Rothkra's back, directly on the spine and through the roof of the building. He turns off his saber and places it back on his belt, then bending to pick up his old friend's saber, "It will be in good hands, I assure you." Basic. From the top of the building where combat had just finished up a Twi'lek body falls and slams against the ground, people walking along startled jump back, following behind the body is a blue robed Sith with two sabers on his belt. He lands softly and rises to a stand, turning and looking down at the sliced body, then looking around at each person who is observing the scene, though Theocritus says nothing and allows his eyes to speak for him. Basic